I'm scared
by tjcdragon
Summary: Hey there, so this is a story I wrote a long time ago and I wanted to put it back up. I'll try to update as soon as possible for you all. It's about Dean and Castiel in high school. I would love to hear your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Dean lay on the old beaten up mattress shaking. It was another nightmare, except this nightmare was real. Dean's body was curled up in a ball and you could make out bruising on his neck and on his face. They looked fresh as though they were made only a few hours ago..Dean sat up in a instant. His eyes flashed open looking around the room his hair was drenched with sweat and the pain the radiated from his ribs was unbearable. He ripped the sheet away from him and looked at the tiny alarm clock on the brown bedside table. The time was five thirty.___Shit,_Dean though to himself he had to go to his new school in a little while and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Dean and his father John have been moving constantly around since John couldn't never find a job for himself. But lucky for him Dean's uncle had just passed away and he left John the house. The house was in a urban area. The outside of the house was a dark brown color with a large front lawn that had a long narrow pathway that led to the door. As for the inside it was just as my Uncle had left it.

It was perfect for my dad. It was dark and simple, with the t.v. In the living room and a sofa as well. Then a nice bathroom for himself and a shitty bathroom for Dean. Then finally a huge bedroom for John. As for Dean he had a small room with a queen size bed. Yep that was the house.

Dean got up and slowly crept out of his room seeing the empty beer bottles outside his dad's room. He went into the shower and cleaned up. As the water hit his skin he felt the burn on his arms. The razor marks that he made earlier were still deep enough to send pain through his body. He grabbed the razor blade he'd brought in with his underwear and cut where his father had kicked him making the bruising he had relax a little as the blade tore the skin. Dean gave a heavy sigh,___I gotta cut deeper_Dean thought to himself. He took the razor blade away from the cuts on his ribs that now had blood running down his chest. He brought the blade up to his arms and cut.

The pain was sent surges of relief through Dean's body. He shut his eyes and let the blade do all the work. After a few seconds he stopped and looked down at the multiple numbers of cuts he had made. He leaned out of the shower and dropped the blade onto the sink counter top and let the hot water pour down onto his skin.

He heard a a small squeak come from outside the door. ___Oh no. _Dean thought to turned the water off and quickly got dry. He held the towel close to him and slowly crept out of the bathroom. The hall was empty, Dean guess it was just a went to his room and quickly got changed. Putting on a long black shirt and a pair of jeans. He grabbed his school bag that lay beaten up on the floor and zipped it up and stuffed the notebooks into his bag. It was now six o'clock and school started at seven fifteen. He wanted to get there before his dad got up. Dean went down the stairs slowly making sure he didn't make a sound.

It was another year in high school that he didn't want to deal with. He wondered wether or not anyone would notice him. Dean walked into the main hallway of the high school and noticed the large trophy case that was on one of the walls. Dean walked by and saw all the trophy's that ranged from swimming to basketball. Dean held up his schedule. People that walked by whispered to each other, look at the new didn't really mind people talking about him like this he wasn't really a talking person.

"Hi,"a voice said behind him. Dean turned around and first saw the blue eyes. "Hi you must be the new kid, I'm Castiel," saying this he stuck out his hand for a hand shake. His skin was pale. "Hi.."Dean said. Dean looked Castiel from head to toe, he noticed how lean he was which made Dean smile a little bit because Castiel wasn't one of those muscle guys who only care about their body. No Castiel was different he was...___Wait what am I thinking, _Dean thought to himself. Dean was always into girls what the hell was he thinking. Dean smiled at Castiel and said stuttering, "I..um..I have to get to class," saying this Dean rushed off toward class leaving Castiel standing in the middle of the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean arrived in his first class feeling strange, the normal pain that was left by the dull razor blades wasn't there. After a few minutes the feeling went away and he looked forward at the board. The teacher had a a crisp white shirt on and he had scruff that made him seem older then he was. He looked like he was in his fifties.

"Hello class my name is Bobby and I'll be teaching american history this year." Bobby said placing both hands on his desk looking directly at the students making it seem like he was looking at everyone all at that Dean let his head drop down into his arms that lay on his desk.

The bell rang and Dean felt a hand run across his back to his side. As the hand touched his ribs and shot out of his seat and looked at the one who placed a hand onto him. He looked at the boy and recognized him immediately, it was Castiel.

"Hi Dean, are you alright?" Castiel asked adjusting his backpack. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about my littler brother." Dean said ruffling his sleepy brown hair so he didn't look like a complete mess. "You have a brother?" Castiel began to walk out of the classroom and gestured for Dean to follow, Dean nodded to Castiel and gave him the signal to wait. Dean grabbed the pen he had from his pocket and pulled a piece of paper out of his backpack. _I'm sorry for falling asleep in class I know I shouldn't I was sick yesterday. _He ended the note with a signature and left it on the desk.

"What were you saying about a brother?" Castiel said. Dean gave a heavy sigh and stopped Castiel, "I don't want to talk about it please just let me keep this to myself for a little while." Castiel put his arm around Deans shoulder and nodded to him. Dean looked down at the ground trying not to show the sadness he was feeling in his eyes. "Alright, well Dean here is your next class and if you're in trouble I left you something." Castiel gave Dean a heartfelt smile and handed the paper to Dean. The name was written so elegantly next to the phone number, _Castiel Milton. _Dean went into chemistry.

The class was boring as were the several others that took place after, hopefully within the next few days he could make friends with some people in the school. He looked up at his watch and got on the bus. Time for hell.

Yes I know it's short but trust me the next chapter will be much longer.


End file.
